Always here
by CenationUCME
Summary: Just a normal day in the life of John and Randy, where John gets sick and Randy gets overprotective haha! CENTON CENATON JOHN/RANDY CENA/ORTON bottom!john sweet fluff and smut


**Glad you all enjoyed the last fic, you guys are awesome! This request is for Cenaholic who's request was to just write anything with bottom John haha thanks for being so specific (joke, joke!) **

**Enjoy!**

Randy groaned as the morning light shone through the hotel curtains and turned onto his stomach hoping to fall back to sleep. Alas, luck was not on his side. He tossed and turned before sighing and opening his eyes. Glancing at the clock, it read 8.00am. Randy rolled his eyes, trust him to wake up an hour early, usually he was always a late sleeper.

A shuffle came from the other side of the bed and Randy turned his head smiling, as he looked at his boyfriend, John. The older man was laying on his side facing Randy, his limbs splayed out across his side of the bed, a peaceful look on his face as he slept. Randy stared at him in adoration, mapping out his features.

He reached out his hand and lightly stroked his lover's cheek, as John leaned into the touch even in his sleep. Randy's heart swelled with love. John was everything to him. They had been together for years now and were still very much in love. He cherished the other man as if he was the only guy in the entire world.

John stretched out as he sleepily opened his eyes, Randy's caresses waking him up.

"Sorry baby," Randy whispered, "I did not mean to wake you. You just looked so gorgeous, I couldn't resist touching you."

John blushed at the sweet declaration. "You are way too wonderful for this early in the morning Ran," he joked, as he cuddled up to the other man's side, with a moan of contentment. "I love you."

Randy kissed his forehead, pulling him impossibly closer. "I love you too, darling," he professed, as they both gazed into each other's eyes.

John sneezed, scrunching up his nose adorably. "Bless you," chuckled Randy.

"Thanks," the older man smiled, tracing Randy's tattooed arms.

"I hate to say this, but we better get up before RAW starts without us," commented Randy.

John groaned. "But Randy, I don't want to get up yet. It's too cold."

Randy pecked his boyfriend on the lips. "Fine, we have ten more minutes and then we have to get up."

John gave him a wicked smile. "Well, I know what we can do meanwhile," he spoke slyly.

Randy quietly laughed. "I like the way you think, my love." He smirked, as he leaned in to kiss his lover.

John moaned deepening the kiss as he pulled Randy on top of him. Their tongues danced together, as they caressed each other's skin in any places they could reach. Randy ground into John as their cocks rubbed together, both feeling pleasured tingles at the sensation.

Randy gave one last kiss to John's mouth before pulling back, staring down at his lover's puffed and red lips.

"God, you are so fucking beautiful, Johnny," Randy muttered as he started to place little kisses and licks down the older man's neck and chest.

John gasped as Randy lightly bit into his chest skin, leaving a love bite. He moaned in delight as the tanned man tweaked his nipples between his fingers, the pleasure going straight south to his impossibly hard dick.

Randy stared up at him with a smirk before he slithered downwards, coming face to face with the other man's leaking cock. He grabbed it with his hand and gave the engorged head a tentative lick. John gasped in delight, his body arching in pleasure as he desperately seeked more attention. The younger of the two continued his ministrations, alternating between licking the wet head and stroking it between his hands. He then took him fully in his mouth, deep throating his lover as the head rested in his throat.

John closed his eyes, his body lost in pleasure as Randy began to suck him hard. He could feel his orgasm approaching him at a fast speed and just as his balls tightened, Randy let go of his cock.

"Ran, please," John breathed, "I need you now."

Randy tugged on his own dick which was painfully in need of release as he responded, "Don't worry baby, I have you."

With that, Randy pulled up till he was face to face with John and deeply kissed him on the lips before pulling back and saying, "Wet these for me babe."

He put his fingers between John's lips as the older man sucked, getting them nice and wet, his dick twitching in anticipation. Randy removed his fingers and probed John's ass as he leaned in to kiss him.

His fingers slipped through and he pushed them in and out, John moaning at the intrusion. Randy pulled his fingers out and slicked his cock with his precum. "You ready for me baby?"

John nodded his head. "More than ready, Ran," he whispered as his body automatically arched up into Randy's touch.

Randy lined up the head of his dick with John's quivering hole before pushing in straight to the hilt.

His boyfriend moaned in pain as his girth filled him. "Sorry love," Randy calmed, "The pain will go, just try and relax."

John nodded and breathed, his hole adjusting to his lover's length. "Move."

Randy started to slowly move in and out of John's body as he moaned in delight at the tightness of his hole. He changed his angle, pushing against John's prostate. John moaned and pushed back against the other man's hips, trying to push more of his length into his hole. The rhythm fastened as Randy started to hammer against John's prostate both of them lost in pleasure. All that could be heard in the room, were moans and groans as Randy's hips snapped against John, his balls slapping against him.

"Ran, I am getting close," John moaned, stroking his dick, only to get it slapped away as Randy took over, bringing him close to the brink.

"Cum for me, Johnny," Randy said, breathless as he pounded John's ass. The sensations became too overwhelming for John, his body convulsing as cum splattered out, shooting as high as his neck. Randy followed soon after with a moan of pure lust, filling up his boyfriend.

"That. Was. Fucking. Amazing," John gasped, trying to catch his breath.

Randy nodded and smiled. "We always are."

"Always so modest," John teased, giving Randy a quick peck before he climbed out of the bed.

Randy smirked, "So, round two in the shower Johnny?"

John groaned, "Can you seriously go again? My ass is sore after that pounding!"

"I am always ready to go for more," The younger man laughed, swatting John's ass as he followed him to the bathroom. "C'mon John-John, race you to the shower."

John mumbled something about an insatiable boyfriend as he rubbed his sore bottom and chased his lover to the shower, his heart leaping happily.

"You do realise how obvious you are right?"

Randy turned around from the screen, seeing Hunter standing behind him. After their second round, (and a third as they got ready to leave…ahem), both of them headed to the arena for RAW. Randy had an awkward script tonight, where he had to RKO random superstars, as a message to Seth Rollins, for their match at Extreme Rules. This meant that he had to stay there for the whole program, which annoyed him since he would not be able to go back to the hotel until late.

However, he knew that was what was expected of him, so he sucked it up and prepared for his segments. He only had two more segments to complete to end the show and then he and John would be heading out. Speaking of John, Randy smiled as his eyes were currently glued to the backstage screen, watching his boyfriend wrestle. _Fuck, he was so hot in the ring, all shiny and sweaty._ Well, he was watching it, until Hunter had rudely _interrupted_ him.

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked his long term friend as he glanced at him quickly before his eyes returned to watching his Johnny.

Hunter rolled his eyes and chuckled, "This. You are so obvious about how much you are in love with him. I don't know how you too don't get sick of each other."

Randy smirked, "Trust me if you were pounding that ass, you would not be sick of him in the slightest." Hunter made a gagging sound at this statement, as Randy continued, "Besides, I want everyone who watches me, to know that he is mine and _only_ mine."

"Trust me, I think everyone knows that," Hunter groaned, "You kill anyone for even having a conversation with him!"

"Yeah, well they deserve it," he snickered, a smile coming over his face as John made his way up to the ramp, backstage, after winning his match.

"Well done, babe!" Randy exclaimed, going over to his boyfriend and giving him a hug, "You killed it as always."

"Yeah well done, babe," Hunter mimicked as he walked away laughing.

Randy glared at his retreating figure as John laughed in his arms, his dimples in full display. "Thanks, love. Good luck, you are next right?"

Randy nodded. "Go wash up and get ready. I will be there soon okay?"

John shook his head yes, giving Randy a peck before pulling away and bounding off down the arena.

The tanned man finished his segment, breathing a sigh of relief. He was not in the mood today. He just wanted to go home, lie down and cuddle with his love. He sighed as he counted down in his head, _three RKOs down and one more to go._ He trudged back to the locker room, hoping John would be able to put a smile on his face as he always could.

As he opened the door, he was met with an awful sight. John was throwing up and heaving all over the floor, his body hunched over. He looked up at Randy through tearful eyes as he walked in, trying to plaster a watery smile onto his face. The younger man rushed to his side, rubbing his back.

"Oh my God John, are you okay?" he murmured into his ear, "What happened?"

John tried to smile again, "I don't know Ran. I didn't feel well, the room started swaying and I just started puking." With that being said, John lurched out of Randy's arms and heaved out the contents of his lunch onto the floor.

"My poor baby," sympathised Randy, rubbing his boyfriend's back, "C'mon we need to get you back to the hotel."

John whimpered in pain. "Ran, I need you. Please don't go."

"Shhhhhh John-John," he soothed, "I am right here and I am not going anywhere. Let's go okay?"

John nodded his head, burying himself in Randy's arms with a whine of distress. The younger man's heart was in pain to see his lover in anguish. He pulled him up, supporting him heavily as they made their way out of the room. Randy ignored the looks and whispers from his co-workers as he dragged a half alert John, through the arena towards the car park. Just as they reached the entrance to the arena, Hunter appeared, his eyes widening.

"What happened?" he asked in alarm.

"John's sick," Randy said, "I need to get him back to the hotel now so I can look after him."

Hunter sighed, "Randy c'mon, you can't go. You still have the end of RAW to complete."

Randy growled at his friend, "John is ill. I am not going to leave him on his own. Find someone else to fill the space."

Hunter glared at him, "You know very well we can't just get someone to fill up the main event. The fans are expecting you and this is needed for the build-up between Rollins and yourself at Extreme Rules! You can't just leave."

At this point, John croakily spoke up, "It's ok Ran, just go. I can look after myself."

"No you can't John, you can barely walk!" Randy's voice started to rise. He gave a menacing viper stare at Hunter before walking away with John, shouting over his shoulder, "John's more important than some stupid RKO. Find someone else. We are leaving."

He didn't bother to listen as Hunter ordered him to stop. He steered John into the car before racing back to the hotel. He helped John out and they walked to the lift up to the room, stopping a few times along the way, as John needed to wretch.

Once they were back in the hotel room, Randy ordered John to go brush his teeth and change out of his gear. Meanwhile, he readied the bed, pulling off the cushions and plumping John's pillow. He also lay a towel and a trash can next to John's side in case the older man needed to vomit again.

John shuffled out of the bathroom going over to his side of the bed and collapsing into it, his body weak from all of the throwing up. He mumbled for Randy, who looked down at him adoringly and tucked him into the bed so that he was comfortable.

Placing a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead, he whispered, "Get some rest, baby. I will be right here if you need me okay?"

John muttered something incoherent and made grabby arms for his lover. Randy chuckled and climbed into his side of the bed, pulling John close to him and tucking the older man's head in his chest as this always made John feel better.

"You know you are going to be in so much trouble for openly defying Hunter like that, right?" John smiled amusingly.

Randy groaned. "Don't remind me. But I don't care. You come first before my job and I wasn't about to leave you alone, while you were puking your guts out!" he said fiercely.

John smiled into the tanned man's chest, giving it a kiss. "Thanks, Ran. I hate being alone when I am sick, especially because…"

John drifted off guiltily. "I know, I know babe. You don't have to talk about it." Randy consoled.

Randy thought back to an earlier time, a couple of years after they had become friends. John had been forcing himself to be sick so that he could get the perfect body. He felt that he was under a lot of pressure and this had resulted in his eating disorder. Randy had found out, when John had collapsed at the gym one day resulting in him confessing everything to his friend.

The younger man had helped him through this hard time, and John, with Randy's support never had this problem again. However, he still got upset when he was ill because it reminded him of that terrible time so he always liked to have his lover there at those moments.

Randy pulled him tight against him, caressing his head in silent security. The other man mumbled in contentment quickly letting sleep overtake him, his body tired from all of the puking.

Randy followed soon after but not before whispering to his partner's sleeping form, "Goodnight Johnny, feel better. I love you more than anything in this world."

**Hope everyone enjoyed that. Please review! Thank you. I know some of you guys like top John and some like bottom John so I will try to alternate but if you have a particular request then let me know. Enjoy! **


End file.
